


Dan has learned not to touch Lucifer's Wand

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Sex Pollen Aftermath, Sharing a Bed, Tied To A Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Dan gets exposed to sex pollen after doing something that he shouldn't have done and finds out Lucifer is his true desire. Lucifer capitalises on this situation and has a little bit of fun.This story shows the aftermath of the night before.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82
Collections: Heat Fic Summer 2020





	Dan has learned not to touch Lucifer's Wand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citrinesunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/gifts).



“Detective douche…It’s time to wake up now” came a voice from beside Dan. He groaned but proceeded to try getting back to the dream he was having. He did not want to wake up yet even if he could not remember what it was, it had been pleasant, that much he knew. Dan heard something like footsteps retreating as well as felt the bed he was on move a little before he tried succumbing to sleep once more. There was a muffled "This is going to be a waste but the reaction is going to be priceless" which Dan barely listened to but he wished he has as only a few moments later he sat bolt up right, or at least he tried too but his body wouldn’t move. His eyes focused on the figure above him who had an empty glass which he had conveniently emptied onto his face and neck. Dan tried to assess why he couldn’t move and it was because his hands had been tied to the bed frame. 

“Lucifer, what did you do?” Dan exclaimed whilst struggling at his binding. He was also trying to shake the liquid off himself but to no avail. Instead he ended up tasting it. It was whiskey. Lucifer was looking at him with a strange expression on his face, like he was looking at a work of art. He also had his phone up like he was recording what was happening.

“I gave you what you truly desired, Dan” Lucifer practically purred. This made Dan instantly stop moving. Had he and Lucifer done it? He checked and nope, he still had his trousers on but his top was missing. Had he admitted to Lucifer his crush on him? Dan heard Lucifer moving and he was putting on his suit jacket to leave.

“Lucifer what happened last night?” Dan asked him.

“You came to me wanting to have what you truly desired. Me, of course” Lucifer replied as if that was a daily occurrence. He continued “Naturally, I played along and tied you up like you wanted and then left you tied up for the time taken for all the effects of my wand to leave your body”. 

Dan could still not quite believe that he had woken up in Lucifer’s bed. He only wanted to share some good news and leave. 

“Right, I’ve got to get to work. Bye detective douche” Lucifer stated with a little wave as he started walking to the elevator. 

“Wait! Untie me! You can’t leave me here like this! I need to get to work too” Dan shouted becoming more and more frantic as Lucifer did in fact leave him like that. Lucifer had walked into the elevator. 

Lucifer spoke whilst motioning in a direction off to the left of where Dan was “Don’t touch any more magical artefacts in here. You don’t know what sort of powers they hold. They might not be as friendly as the one you touched last night, I usually reserve that one for orgies”. Dan looked to where his outstretched arm pointed and there was what looked to be a magical wand carelessly discarded. Then a memory came back to him. He was coming round here to tell Lucifer that a case was closed but he was nowhere to be found so he had began poking around. He had found and waved that wand and then he had immediately become all tingly, he even remembered coming on to Lucifer and throwing himself at him asking for validation. 

“Well, Shit”

A while later after he managed to get out of his bindings, he turned up to work late and looked a little frazzled. He also had some permanent marker pen on his face. The words 'detective douche' written multiple times in pink pen. Then in bigger writing 'Don't touch Lucifer's wand'. This is what he told Lucifer he truly desired, a little humiliation and to be given love so that is what Lucifer had done. The whole department was turning to look at him and he thought it was because of the case he solved the previous day. He accepted it and walked with a more prideful stance thanking them for noticing that he had done most of the work on that case. He finally made eye contact with Lucifer who only smirked and winked at him. He also held up his phone and waved it a little in his direction. Lucifer now had blackmail material.


End file.
